Himerish
"Never let your thoughts leave Kandrakar. Never." - ''The Oracle to the guardians. The Oracle for the majority of the series (Voiced by Michael Gough) – Originally a denizen of the world of Basiliade by the name of Himerish, he is the ruler of Kandrakar and who gave the girls their powers. He possesses unimaginable dimension-breeching powers, but acts as a guardian for the maintenance of the multiversial balance and as such is very cautious in the use of his abilities. Both sides of the Oracle's head seems to be marked with the symbol of the Heart of Kandrakar, and he always wears a long, green robe that stretches to his bare feet. Originally somewhat aloof and not free of committing errors, in the ''Endarno arc the Oracle was deposed by the devious Phobos, who had assumed the identity of his friend Endarno, but after being stripped of his name and position of the Oracle and being banished to Basilíade, his experience as a mortal made him much more human and more friendly towards the Guardians after his reinstatement. When the threat of the Dark Mother becomes known, he enacts a controversial plan to defeat her, only to have the whole thing backfire due to him underestimating the villain's powers. Because of this, he has stepped down as Oracle and given the title to Yan Lin, who had recognized the threat from the start. In the Comic final, he was invited back to Kandrakar, following the Girls successfully becoming Magical Sovereign. Powers and abilities As the oracle, his omnipotent abilities enable him to delve into the minds of others and feel their emotions. He can also observe others by conjuring an emerald screen that can display anyone or anything he wills it to, and can materialize anything he wants, such as the photograph of W.I.T.C.H. and Elyon together during the Halloween party seconds after it was taken. He is also capable of gazing into the future, though he never uses this ability to predict the actions, and thus counteract the forces of future foes, and even permits Cassidy to be killed by Nerissa. The Oracle can contact others by sending powerful waves of telepathy to them, as he did with Yan Lin to give his approval of her informing Hay Lin that she, too, was a Guardian once. The Oracle proves himself able to erase the memories of others in the Nerissa saga when he does so to the Guardians. In the animated series, The Oracle was able to manipulate energy to create shields and waves of pink energy and also possesses telekinetic abilities. History The Oracle originated in Basilíade, the planet where both Orube and Endarno came from, and at that time, warring tribes resided on the strange planet. Endarno, a great warrior, was of the Shantas, a tribe that was by the cruel, merciless and tyrannical Sharr the Terrible, whose sole aim was to destroy all the other tribes of Basilíade. On the sixth new moon of that era, the Shantas triumphed over the Ashas, the Oracle's people, and Sharr sentenced all the Asha prisoners into eternal oblivion, but Endarno protested against this, telling Sharr to stop and requesting that the Shantas' victory be not another step in the war, but the beginning of peace for all. Sharr inquired a young Asha, who was Himerish, of his opinion of this statement, and Himerish merely said, "May wisdom illuminate your decision", enraging Sharr and motivating him to roar in response, "Then you will be the first to fall!" and preparing to slay the Oracle with a sweep of his blade, but Endarno intervened, blocking the blow with his own sword. Sharr was then angered further, and he swore that Endarno would pay for his insolence, injuring Endarno by slashing the right side of his head and his right eye with his blade. Endarno rebelled against Sharr, ordering two soldiers to take him away, overthrowing him and destroying his reign. The Oracle then stood up, thanking Endarno for saving his life and telling him that he is forever indebted to Endarno, who replies by saying: "There is great strength within you, and not the kind that brandishes a sword. I speak of your inner strength. Use it to cultivate Basilíade". Endarno then asks of the Oracle's name, and the young Asha tells him so. Chronology: Comic Book The Oracle usually meditates in the Circle of Knowing when something is causing him disquiet or distress, and he claims he has grown very fond of the five Guardians, defending them against Luba's continual complaints that they are too young, inexperienced and unfit to be Guardians. The Oracle seems rather inferior, however, to the villains of Story-Arc 2-4, as he himself stated he was unable to defeat Nerissa due to the fact she possessed the Heart of Kandrakar, the need of the Guardians to protect him when Ari, the powerful lord of Arkhanta wages war on Kandrakar, and his incapability to discern Endarno's true self and his outrageous decision to put himself on trial, even as he knew doing so would bring great peril to the universe, which it did. In the Arkhanta saga, the Oracle displays the ability to render others unconscious with a simple word of "Stop", as he did with Olymar when he assaulted the Oracle and can transport others to other dimensions with a simple wave of his hand, as he did with the Guardians to send them to Arkhanta. The Oracle says that he is only an observer, a simple keeper of the balance, and thus he cannot decide anyone's future, nor make up for mistakes or injustices, which is why he rather coldly continually refuses to simply cure Maqi's affliction, despite the fact it would be a simpler thing to do rather than having the Guardians to coax Ari into not attacking Kandrakar, defending his decision that it is simply not his task (However, in the Endarno saga it is revealed that observing and not intervening is not merely the Oracle's decision, it is a sacred law of Kandrakar). The Oracle went as far as declaring Ari as a threat and an ambitious madman, not the truly kind and loving man who has suffered many blows to his heart, and according to Ari, the Oracle considers himself as the wisest of the wise and the greatest of the great. After being banished to Basilíade and having his title as Oracle renounced by the Congregation, he lives peacefully under the name Himerish. He loses his position to a being named Endarno who was later revealed to be possessed by Phobos. After being exorcised of the evil prince who subsequently committed suicide, Endarno was expelled from his position and Himerish was allowed to return and assume the position of Oracle once again, but his experience as a mortal made him much more human and friendlier towards the Guardians, telling them that he was eternally in their debt. In the Dark Mother Saga, the Oracle decides to sell Kandrakar completely for the outer world to protect it for Dark Mother and free the essence of the elements keep in the fortress in order to become the new powers of the Guardians, sending also Matt to guide them in to find the roots of their power to control them. However, he fails to noticed that evil already have entered into Kandrakar, in the form of a evil tree born from a seed of Dark Mother, but Yan Lin notices and make Himerish see the true nature of the tree. Eventually, Dark Mother seizes the control of Kandrakar through the tree, but is defeated by the W.I.T.C.H. with the help of Yan Lin. But the Oracle was devastated to see what happened, knowing is was his fault to take the wrong decisions and failed to see the evil of the tree, which Yan Lin does. Decided that he doesn't deserve any longer to be the Oracle, he makes Yan Lin the new Oracle and leaves Kandrakar forever to an unknown destiny, knowing that with Yan Lin and the W.I.T.C.H., the future of the universe is in good hands. Himerish returns in the final chapter of the final Arc. He was invited back to Kandrakar, following the Girls successfully becoming Magical Sovereign. He is presumably later seen resuming his role again as the Oracle with Tibor and his friends at his side though this is mere speculation because this is not confirmed through dialogue. Category:Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Kandrakar Category:Basiliade Category:Male Characters Category:Adults Category:Oracles